The Demon in the Mirror
by Midnight-675
Summary: I'm dead. I've been dead for almost 2 years now. I'm dead with everyone else in the world. The world ended. It was terrible. I have earned my wings and halo. Well I am in Heaven, or as its really called, Up There. Hell is Down There. All of my friends and family made it here but one, he's in Down Under. I should introduce myself properly. I'm Amu Hinamori.


**This might be a oneshot, I'm still not sure. I just got this idea when I was visiting some family. I have a version of this with my OC's, but this one is a little different.**

_**Prologue **_

_I'm dead. I've been dead for almost 2 years now. I'm dead with everyone else in the world. The world ended. It was terrible. I have earned my wings and halo. Well I am in Heaven, or as its really called, Up There. Hell is Down There. All of my friends and family made it here but one, he's in Down Under. I should introduce myself properly. I'm Amu Hinamori. I'm 16 and have pink hair and golden honey eyes. _

_My friend that's in Down Under is Tadase. But he did try to kill every boy who tried to hit on me. So I probably wouldn't call him a friend. He almost killed Ikuto, because Ikuto is a pervert to me. _

_We have something called The Council. They decide all the rules and who goes where. If you do something worthy enough to go to Up There when you're in Down There, they can send you up. If you do something bad in Up There, you can probably tell what happens._

_It was about 1 ½ years after I died when it first happened. My image had changed in my mirror. Instead of my angel wings and halo, I had devil wings and horns. I freaked out and told my parents. They told me I didn't have any. I took them to my mirror and they were gone. I had my wings and halo back. I must be freaking out was my first thought. _

_A few days later, Ikuto was on my balcony. I let him in. I had school, (yes I had to go to school even though I'm dead.) so, I was in my uniform. Ikuto was looking wide eyed into the mirror. I turned to see the devil wings and horns were back. 'Are those new? Cause they look cute on you.' he had told me as he winked and gestured towards the mirror. _

_I glared at him and said, 'Yeah. When I look in the mirror sometimes they're there, sometimes they're not.' He just nodded and acted like his normal self._

_As I continued through the next 6 months, the only person who knew was Ikuto. And ever since then, it has been happening more often. It got to the point where, whenever I looked into the mirror I saw a demon. It seems that I only have look like a demon in mirrors, not in real life. So it must be really weird looking, to see some angel looking into the mirror, and her reflection was a demon. So I normally, make sure no one is in the bathroom if I need to go in public, so they don't see my reflection._

_I need to conceal myself, because if the council found out, they would probably send me to Down There. If you ever go from Up There to Down There, you can't go back up. You have to stay there_ _for eternity. I would never be able to see my friends and family again. Except for that loser Tadaga- I mean Tadase. He would be trying to hit on me for the rest of eternity. Who can deal with that! I can't. Maybe his fan club, they all went to Down There too, since they all tried to kill me because Tadase had a crush on me._

I was walking down the side walk in Up There City with my friends, Rima, Yaya and Utau. We were going shopping. I know that's not really a good idea because the fitting rooms have mirrors, but we don't have to be in the same one.

When we got to the mall, it was packed. It looked like every girl that died and came to Up There, was here. We had to shove our way to our favorite store 'Angel Wingz'. It's our favorite because not a lot of people go there, they have cute stuff and tons of sales. But today, oddly, it was crowded.

We each got an outfit. All whit of course. That's all we can get. We're angels.

I looked into the fitting rooms and saw there was only one open.

"So who's going first?" I asked.

"We can go together, we're all girls." Utau said.

_Crap! I can't let them see me in the mirror! _" Umm…. It seems a little small for all four of us! You three go first." I told them.

"A little self-conscience are we? Come on we won't laugh at your flabby body." Rima said dragging me over to the stall.

"I don't have a flabby body!" I yelled at her as they dragged me in. They all gasped at my reflection and looked at me with scared eyes. _I think they found out….._

**If you guys like it I'll continue. But it could be just a oneshot, or a twoshot….. Or even a threeshot…. Well RR! No flames only constructive criticism allowed!**


End file.
